This is a First
by Fer8girl
Summary: One last night with his mates celebrating graduation, that's what Buyahk'a, or Buck to his friends, was expecting when they entered the cantina. But the newly trained Chiss Imperial Agent was going to get more than he bargained for when a mystery woman walks in. A Sith Legacy story with Buck, the son of Sith Warrior Talon and Lt Pierce. Rated M for Adult Content, mostly in Ch 2
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note_

_A piece for my Sith Legacy series, exploring the next generation of my original stories. These stories explore what happens to my characters after their stories from Star Wars, The Old Republic and the tales of their children. _

* * *

><p>"I swear, Buck," Conrad whispered, "She won't stop looking at you."<p>

Buck rolled his red eyes at his classmate's enthusiasm. They were celebrating their graduation from the Imperial Academy with drinks in the Kaas City cantina, one final lighthearted jaunt before they picked up their assignments from Imperial Intelligence. This could be the last time they saw each other, and a darker part of Buck wondered how many of his pals would still be alive at the end of the year.

He'd been trying to drown out those thoughts with several glasses of Jorian whiskey, but the same Chiss metabolism that kept his physique toned also made it difficult to maintain the level of inebriation that his pals were enjoying. Who am I to spoil their fun? he thought, just enjoy the night of camaraderie. One last night with the boys enjoying the fleeting friendships they'd struck while training, then they could scatter across the galaxy. But as soon as the enigmatic woman had walked into the cantina, his classmates hadn't been able to focus on anything else.

"Of course she's looking at me," Buck muttered to his classmate, "I tend to stand out." He shot a pointed look at Conrad's blonde waves before running a hand through his short indigo hair. But his friend shook his head, not about to be dissuaded.

"Don't assume it's that. She hasn't stopped glancing your way since she came in; maybe she thinks you're cute."

Conrad indicated the slender woman in the skin-tight black body suit sitting down at the bar. She had short black dreadlocks and the cybernetic implants along her forehead and cheek gleamed in the dim light. True to Conrad's assessment, she'd been shooting looks over at them all night, at him in particular, providing his friends an excuse to rib the only Chiss in their group.

Buck wasn't vain but he knew women found him attractive. He had a chiseled bone structure emphasized by short indigo hair that never wanted to lie straight. His skin was a rich medium blue and, thanks to his Chiss metabolism, he looked like he'd been poured into the Imperial uniform he was currently wearing. He was just tired of being viewed as a novelty, bragging rights for any female who just wanted to say she'd scored a Chiss.

"Go talk to her," Heston encouraged, "So what if she's curious about you because you're Chiss. If I were you I'd use it every chance I'd get." Buck groaned in exasperation.

"Take my word for it," he grumbled, "It gets old. You don't have to hear 'Ooh, a Chiss' or 'Are you blue everywhere?' anytime you try to talk to a girl." Buck put his hand to his forehead as he shook his head.

"Come on, Buck," Heston needled, "In all that time we shared a room, I never saw you bring someone back to it. And I know you don't have a sweet girl waiting for you back on Csilla, otherwise you wouldn't have requested Cipher training."

Buck groaned again at his roommate's astute observations. Serves me right for rooming with a potential Watcher, he thought, but Heston had a point. The girls on his home world tended to distance themselves when they found out he wasn't full Chiss, having a human father. As a result he usually socialized more with humans; intolerance stung less when it came from those who didn't share your looks.

But even human girls tended to balk when they found out his age in Galactic Years. For some reason the girls who were the age he resembled, around 25, didn't like the idea that he was in fact closer to 16. At least being a Cipher would allow him to serve the Empire and Csilla and keep him underground where no one knew his history. Age wasn't the only thing he'd rather not make public knowledge. But those were matters he hadn't wanted to worry about tonight.

Looking over at the woman sitting at the bar again, he was surprised when she caught his eye and gave him a wink. His compatriots caught the gesture and started teasing him more.

"See, I told you, Buck," Conrad chuckled, "She wants you." This time Buck laughed in defeat.

"This won't die until I do something will it?" He hung his head as the guys he'd spent the last couple years with gave him playful shoves and jostles. Sliding off of his seat, he wandered over to the woman, trying to ignore the hoots from his friends. By the time he'd reached her, she'd noticed his approach and was giving him an expectant smile.

"Miss, please excuse those idiots I call friends," he gave her an apologetic grin, "I'd be more than happy to pay for your drink if you just nod, giggle like I said something funny, and then shoo me away." She giggled and Buck nodded.

"Perfect, but next time the nod should come first," This time the woman laughed outright.

"That has to be more unique line I'd ever heard," she said, "Has it ever worked?"

"First time I've used it, but it wasn't a line," he grimaced as he looked back at his classmates, "Just trying to get back to enjoying the night with the boys." The woman gave him a considering look as her eyes traced his form.

"So you'd rather let them think I shot you down?

"Beats the alternative. If they think their tactics worked they might be tempted to use them again." She laughed again and patted the seat beside her.

"Well, why don't we string them along for a bit longer," she said, "What's your name Cutie?" Buck was surprised enough to take the offered seat.

"Buck," he said reaching over to shake her hand and watched her smile widen.

"Buck, huh? Not very Chiss, a nickname?" He shot her an impish grin.

"Yeah, short for 'Buyahk'a', long for 'Buh'," This time her laugh pealed through the cantina and he caught some approving looks from his friends.

"Call me Em," she shook his hand firmly, "You guys look like you're celebrating, what's going on?"

"One last hurrah. We finished our Intelligence training and tomorrow we pick up our first assignments." She gave him a wicked grin.

"So they have to train Imperials to be intelligent? I'm not surprised."

"In some cases it's more difficult than others," he said conspiratorially as he laughed, "What brings you here, Em?"

"Just passing through, my boss and I are working a job while her husband and boys are on a hunting expedition. She's already hit the bunk, so I'm out and about, enjoying the sights."

"Boss, eh? So what do you do?" he asked.

"Ahh, now that would be telling. But tell ya what. If you really want to impress your friends, I'm about to get out of here. Would you care to join me?" Buck couldn't believe her forwardness.

"Impressing them wasn't my goal," he explained, "I just wanted to shut them up. Are you serious about me leaving with you?" She gave him a sultry grin and reached over to stroke his hand.

"Cutie, I'm only here for the night and you've been especially charming. I have a room across the way and wouldn't mind you keeping me company," the hand on his dropped down and squeezed his leg, "Now that can be for a game of pazaak, but I had more 'physical' activities in mind."

Em slid out of her seat with the grace of a Vorn tiger, and gave him a shrug that traveled down the slim curves of her body. Looking back at his friends, Buck saw several enthusiastic nods and decided to take her up on her offer. He followed her out of the cantina, still not believing his luck and trying to ignore the whoops that trailed after them.

She wasn't lying when she said she had a room across the way, Buck thought, they'd only had to walk about a Kaas City block before reaching a discrete but expensive looking hotel. The droid at the front gave her a brisk nod as she took him to the elevator and they entered.

"So what convinced you?" she asked as she slid her hand up and down his arm.

"You didn't say 'ooh, a Chiss' in the first ten words we spoke," he bantered, "even if you thought it you had the grace to keep it to yourself. Your turn, why me?"

"'Cause you're a Chiss," she replied and laughed at the stunned look on his face, "I'm kidding Cutie. I've been enough places to know that someone's species doesn't prove their worth. One of the nicest guys I know is a Devaronian, and they've got a nasty reputation. And Jawas are downright cuddly when you get to know them." Jawas? Buck thought in amazement, Devaronians? This woman has been around, even in his travels he'd never had the chance to meet those species.

"But to answer your question, Buck, long for 'Buh'… like I said, you are exceptionally charming and I think I can only benefit from your company tonight."

For some reason her answer pleased him even as evasive as it was. When the elevator came to a stop Em took his hand and tugged.

"My floor, come on Cutie," she led him to an unmarked door down the narrow hallway and for the first time Buck wondered what he'd gotten himself into. He'd just left his friends to walk off with a woman he didn't know, maybe it hadn't been the best decision after all. When she opened the door he looked inside, cautiously. All he could see was an expansive suite with stylish décor and a fresh, clean scent. He looked at Em hearing her giggle and realized his sigh of relief had been heard.

"Don't worry, the room's a treat from my boss. She told me to enjoy myself," Em gave him another sultry look, "That's where you come in Cutie."

As soon as the door shut, Em whirled on Buck. Her hand reached up around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. He was disoriented by her sudden aggression and fought to catch up as her tongue raced across his. She quickly unbuttoned his uniform top and his arms were forced back as she wrenched it down, trapping them. He was still trying to free them when Em pulled her mouth from his and ran her hand down his thin undershirt then lifted it.

"Cutie, you are built!" she exclaimed, and she traced his chest and abdomen. She bent her head down and Buck groaned at the feel of her mouth on his skin, kissing then nibbling his flat nipple. She raised her head back up and smiled.

"Still stuck?" she laughed before reaching behind him and yanking the offending top off of his arms, "Must have worked you into a frenzy if you couldn't undress fast enough."

She grasped his hand and pulled him to the couch in the main area of the suite, pushing him down to straddle him. Her hands seemed everywhere as she covered his mouth with hers again, tracing his arms and torso. Buck let his hands move on her as well, caressing more slowly, trying to learn her curves. He explored her bodysuit, trying to find the way to open it and she giggled again. Backing up she gave him a heated look.

"Here," she said as she guided his hand to the hidden tab of her zipper.

Her garment was so well constructed he hadn't noticed the zipper down the front of her suit. He slowly pulled it down, loving the reveal of pale flesh as it parted down to her navel. Reaching up he nudged aside the garment, making her breasts visible before stroking one with the back of his hand. He was surprised to feel her shiver as her nipple peaked. Tilting his head, he moved both hands to cover her breasts, massaging gently and running his thumbs over the hardened tips.

"Do you caress all of your girls so well, or am I special, Cutie?" she teased breathlessly, and Buck decided if he would confess, now would be the time to do it.

"You're definitely special, Em. But I, uh, haven't 'caressed' anyone like this." She froze above him.

"Anyone?" her voice dropped, "You're still a…." she cleared her throat discretely and he nodded instead of making her finish.

"Yeah, it's a long story," he said dryly, not wanting to discuss Chiss maturity rates and how old he was in Galactic Standard years at this moment, "Does that affect anything?"

She shifted and Buck was afraid she was going to get up and leave. Instead she ran her hands back over his chest and leaned in to give him a kiss. Lacking the frenzied hunger of before, this kiss was soothing and gentle. When she sat back up he saw she was still smiling at him.

"We all gotta start somewhere," she quipped, "Not every day a girl gets a blank slate. But let's do this right?" She shifted off of him and stood up, reaching for his hand. She led him to a room towards the back of the suite occupied by a huge bed.

"Let's make your first time mean more than a wrestling match on a couch," Em said before capturing his lips again.

* * *

><p><em>Footnote... For anyone who recognized it, Buck's line about "short for 'Buyahk'a', long for 'Buh'" is semi-stolen from Ice Age, Dawn of the Dinosaurs. I love the crazed weasel Buck, and had to let my Buck use that line. One of my other favorite lines may get used in a later story, "What's rule Number One? Always listen to Buck!"<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Buck let himself get lost in her kiss, her lips tender on his. He felt her taking her time, like she was seeking to reassure him if he needed it. Whatever he'd expected from this night, this wasn't it. It seemed like his confession had flicked some switch in her, turning her from a hungry seductress to a gentle lover. She backed away slowly and gave him a smile.

"Ground rules, Cutie. Anything you want to know, just ask. We can make this night for you." Not sure what to say, Buck went with the truth.

"You know more about this than I do. You called me a blank slate, show me how it should feel. I trust you on this." At his blunt words Em got an odd look in her eyes, before they warmed up again.

"You got it Cutie," she whispered before moving towards him.

She reached up to pull him into another kiss and he felt her lift his hands to her shoulders to finish taking her bodysuit off. Brushing his fingers across her soft skin, he kept his touches light and teasing as his hands explored her body. Her soft moans into his mouth while he did so only encouraged him. She smoothed her hands over his torso edging down to his waistband. Her fingertips traced the edge where fabric met skin and he felt a surge to his groin. She stroked down where he strained against the front on his pants, tracing the outline of him with her fingers before pushing him back to the bed to sit on the edge.

Em stood in front of Buck, letting him pull her close. He ran his hands over her hips as he plied his mouth to her stomach, enjoying her sigh as he tasted her skin. She slid her hands down and pushed her suit the rest of the way off until she was nude in front of him, then climbed onto his lap. Leaning her face in close, he felt hypnotized as her eyes focused on his.

She rested one hand on his shoulder, massaging the tense muscle just above his shoulder blade, using the other to continue stroking him through his pants. Between her gaze and gentle touch he was becoming less aware of his surroundings. His head started swimming as his whole universe became focused on the drumming of his blood throughout his body and the woman in his lap. She gave him a quick tantalizing kiss then moved back to push him into lying down.

Buck followed Em's silent encouragement to move until he was sprawled across the bed. Climbing over him, she caught his mouth again as she ran her palms over his chest. Her mouth moved away from his to nibble along his jaw. He had to bite back a deep groan when she grazed the sensitive spot at the edge of his jaw with her teeth.

She shifted her weight off of him and began to move her hands down his body. He watched as she nibbled and licked her way down the path her hands traced. Warm kisses were mixed intermittently with small bites. As her teeth lightly raked his flat nipple he arched under her. He felt the heat of her mouth as it traced the muscles of his abdomen, her tongue flicking in his flat navel. She continued her ministrations as she reached down to unfasten his pants.

He felt a tug upward, and met Em's eyes which shone with playful heat. She tugged again and he smiled as he understood her cue to lift his hips and assist her. Pulling his pants and shorts down and off, she ran her fingernails inside of his legs, making him shudder. Her hands explored upward, following the muscles in his legs until she reached his arousal and traced his entire length before wrapping around him. Her firm stokes shot a wave of pleasure though his body. He gasped, focusing on the sensation until he felt her adjust position. Her warm breath on him gave him only moments to prepare before she swept her tongue up his shaft. His body jolted at the foreign pleasure.

"Still with me Cutie?" he heard her voice from down his body and nodded fiercely as he groaned an affirmative.

"Good." Em chuckled before placing her mouth back on him.

She used one hand to caress his sac as she encircled his engorged head with her tongue, then laved back down the shaft. After one more light lick he felt her start to move back up his body, kissing back up the path she followed earlier. When she reached his face she cupped his cheek and kissed him hungrily, rolling her hips to stroke him against her lower lips. He could feel her wet center rub against his hardness and almost lost control. He moaned into the kiss and she answered in kind.

He lifted his hips rub against her core and the motion seemed to affect her as well, her breath escaping in short bursts. Her nipples rubbed against his chest and the heat coming from her rivaled a sun. Just as he thought he would pass out from sensory overload she raised her hips and sunk down to slowly take him into her tight warmth. The noise she made into his mouth was a cross between a groan and a whimper and he focused on their kiss as he was buffeted by waves of rapture.

Em continued rolling her hips with him buried inside her to his hilt. Her motions were easy and deliberate, wringing every drop of pleasure from the moment. He was tempted to lift his hips, but instead let her set the pace, trusting her to know his limits. She broke from the kiss and leaned back, changing the angle slightly. Her head falling back, thrusting her breasts forward, she was the epitome of unrestrained lust and he watched her writhing body, his hands grasping at her hips. Soon, her rhythm began to increase and she began lifting more rigorously. He felt her seize around him, spiraling out of control. Her thrusts grew faster, driving them both to the edge until she seized again, the sudden tightness around him becoming his undoing and he arched under her.

He felt enveloped by pure energy as his orgasm rocked him to his core. His eyes clenched shut while lightning burst through his mind and shock waves of pleasure erupted across his body. Hard rasping breaths felt ripped from his chest and every muscle spasmed as his hips kept grinding against her. She was still holding him inside of her rich warmth when she slid forward, her silken limbs draping across him, and he enveloped her in his arms. Each of her shuddering breaths was punctuated by an almost inaudible moan. Her arms drifted around his neck as she let her legs glide alongside his.

Eventually she lifted her head to meet his eyes, giving him a smile and a teasing peck before sliding to his side. He still felt slight shudders in her muscles, echoing the ones in his body.

"Um, I... was it…" he wasn't sure what to say and felt a sense of relief when Em grinned and placed her palm over his mouth.

"Sometimes words aren't necessary, Cutie," she said with a sweet smile, "Did you enjoy it?" He smiled under her hand and nodded.

"Did it make you want to do it again?" she asked with laughter in her eyes and he shook with laughter as he nodded again fiercely.

"Then it was done right. It should always satisfy but leave you wanting more." She took the hand from his mouth and traced it down his neck and torso.

"You really have an impressive body, and I mean everywhere," she said admiringly, "How is it this is the first time you've done this?"

"Like I said, long story," Buck shrugged, still not wanting to go into too much detail, "Certain genetic details about my species. Combined with the fact I spent most of my life on a ship, with random trips to Hoth or Csilla, not a lot of opportunities for lasting relationships." Em got that look in her eye again, and for a moment Buck wondered if it was compassion.

"Growing up on a ship, must have been hard." She said as she nestled closer to him and Buck enjoyed the feel of her rubbing her cheek on his chest.

"My parents made the best of it and I had my sisters, so it wasn't all bad," he sighed remembering his family, "My parents are why I chose to be an Agent. They both serve the Empire and I feel this is the best way for me to as well." A chuckle went through Em.

"Well this conversation has turned far too serious," she teased, "I think it's time you learn about another tradition that goes along with these encounters, Cutie." Em levered herself up to give him another peck, smiling at his raised eyebrow.

"Usually these encounters should be followed by a cuddle, then maybe take a nap so you'll be energized for more." Smiling at her suggestion, Buck rolled over to wrap her in his arms.

"Then I will defer to your greater knowledge in these matters," he teased back, as he settled behind Em with a sigh and let himself doze.

* * *

><p>Buck woke up and reached for the side of the bed where he expected Em to be lying. He was surprised to feel how cold it was and sat up instantly. Realizing it was the next day he stood to stretch his sore muscles and smiled at the memory of how they got sore. He started exploring the suite picking up his clothing as he went.<p>

"Em, where are you?" He wandered into the bathroom, hoping to extend the pleasures of last night into the shower, but there was no sign of her, not even the girlish residue like forgotten beauty products most females leave as evidence they'd been somewhere.

He walked into the main area, grimacing as he saw his normally crisp uniform shirt still crumpled on the floor. He lifted it and gave it a shake to snap out some of the wrinkles when he saw a data pad was lying on the small table next to the couch. Well she did say she was only here for the night, he thought with a smile, she probably left me information so I could reach her.

He picked it up and activated it, surprised to see a blurred likeness of himself, like a holo picture shot from afar. Scrolling down, a cold chill ran down Buck's back when he saw the information about a bounty placed on his head. At the end of the data he saw a memo saying 'Job Cancelled' and a footnote addressed to 'Cutie'

_Couldn't do it, Buck, you were too sweet,_

_Wasn't sure what to expect from the son of the Emperor's Wrath, but you weren't it. Watch your back, Cutie. Your mother has powerful enemies and the next Bounty Hunter might not find you as charming. My advice; stay an Agent but take the assignments that keep you the most undercover. As far as my employer is concerned I'd rather take him out than you. My reputation is strong enough to handle a minor slip up and the boss lady would understand. Don't bother looking for me, wouldn't do you any good. Hope I made you feel special Cutie, 'cause that's what you did for me._

_Kiss Kiss, Em_

Buck sat on the couch stunned, unsure of how to handle the revelation. He was disappointed that he might not see her again, but Em had given him a great night and was going to protect him. Whoever was willing to use him to get to his mother had to be ruthless indeed, now she was going to go eliminate them. He still felt dazed when his holocom beeped, and he activated it, hoping it might be Em.

"Buck! Where are you?" Conrad's voice sounded hollow through the com, "We're getting ready to head to the Citadel for our assignments."

"I'll be there soon," he replied, snapping his shirt again to force more wrinkles from it. Wrinkled clothes and no shower, he thought with distaste, not the best impression to give Keeper.

"Good to hear, Buck. By the way, mate, you are currently a legend!" Conrad's words confused him.

"What do you mean 'legend'?" he asked and heard Conrad chortle.

"You and that woman, the one with the Cy implants. The bartender filled us in after you left. Turns out she's a Bounty Hunter, likes to pop in when there's a job in the area. But that was the first time she'd left with someone." there was a low whistle from Conrad, "Rumors of your charm are already spreading. You're bound to get your request for Cipher training. See you at the Citadel."

So Em helped me out again, Buck thought with an ironic smile. A day ago he'd never been with a woman, now the first one he'd been with had given him a reputation to be envied in his future career. She'd said don't look for her and after all she'd done for him he'd respect that. Hopefully if their paths crossed again they'd be on the same side and he could show her anything new he might have learned since this first encounter.

Have it your way, Em, he thought smiling, I won't pine for you, but it was nice that we could make each other feel special.


End file.
